


Glory and Gore

by PiggyWiggy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AKA the AU no one asked for, Chloé is actually a "good" person here, F/M, Fantasy AU, Mari is a temptress and Adrien is a captain of the guard, succubus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyWiggy/pseuds/PiggyWiggy
Summary: He shouldn't have trusted her. Nothing good comes to those who fall in love with monsters.No turning back now though, he's already trapped in her cage and he doesn't care about getting the key.Aka the succubus/fantasy au that no one wanted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had a Succubus story in my mind for a while. I was really bored and thought 'Hey, how about I just turn it into a really fucking long au that no one asked for and make Chloé actually kind of nice?' 
> 
> So this happened.  
> I'll change the rating and archive warnings when things get heated and gory.
> 
> Please give it a chance, and review and comment! <3

Prologue

_The girl was gorgeous. From the moment he awoke, she was the only one he could see. Truth be told, she would still be the only one he saw even if there were people around them. She was exquisite, radiant, the most glorious creature he had ever seen, more enchanting than nymphs in books and princesses in plays._

_She smiled down at him, warm yet so..deceitful..so devious. She traced a blood red nail, like a claw down his slightly tanned neck, her porcelain skin contrasting starkly on his. Her face lowered, wisps of raven locks tickling his chin._

_Their lips finally met. Her lips tasted like ecstasy, pure heaven. The taste of sweet wild berries and frost made him moan._

_And then, the taste wasn't so nice. At first he tasted elder flowers and honeysuckle and raspberries and the slight dusting of snow..and then he tasted..blood._

_Crimson mingled with lips and a sharp pain tugged at his heart._

_He pushed at her chest and when she finally lifted her head, her once crystal blue eyes were now a dark shade of crimson. Her hand, bloodied and dripping, was holding his heart._

_An earth-shattering scream resonated out of nowhere,_

 

 

_and everything faded into inky black darkness._


	2. Look At This Tangle Of Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creatures who come out in the day should be feared the most. They're the ones who actually have the guts to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter! Woo woo! Don't forget to review, comment, and kudos till the morning! <3

Sir Adrien was grooming his horse. That was the routine. Every morning, at 5 am, he would ride to the clearing in the edge of the forest and groom his horse, Plagg, until they had to go back for training at 5.45. After grooming, he would sit atop the mossy boulder near the willow and gaze out at the glassy lake, idly munching on an apple while his noble steed ate an assortment of wheats and age-old cheeses. 

But, this ritual, however, was interrupted only 12 minutes after it started. "Sir Adrien! Sir Adrien!" He swivelled around to face Nathanael, a newly recruited 17 year old soldier, who, although shy, had a brain brighter than his shining red hair. "The Queen," he panted, "has requested your presence in the throne room."  _Oh mon dieu.._ it wasn't that he hated Queen Chloé. Her kind ruling and just actions were very nice..but her clinging sometimes got a bit overwhelming. With a heavy sigh, he got off the patchy green rock, patted Plagg on his black tummy, and thanked Nathanael. 

 

His footsteps quickened at the sight of his right hand man in battle and best friend Nino standing before her majesty. That was not a good sign. "Ah, Sir Adrien Agreste! My galliant knight and most trusted advisor! Thank you for coming here at such sort notice." Queen Chloé looked down at him, her smile outshining the custard yellow gown she had decided to wear that day. "It's not a problem, your Majesty." He bowed "What has happened? You don't normally call Nino unless something dangerous has happened." The Queen's eyebrows furrowed and she lifted up her thumb and forefinger to pinch her eyelids. She did look tired. "Well, there  _is_ a problem. All of our livestock are being eaten and mauled to death. If we don't act now, the entire kingdom could go without food for the winter!" Adrien's eyes widened. Mauled! To death? They had a number of boars and wolves in the woods but nothing this extreme. "Of course. I will send my men out to scour the woods for any sign of predators as soon as possible." 

 

\--------------------------------------

"Get off of me, wretched mortal!" The girl shrieked, clawing and nipping at her attacker's arm. He snaked his hand down to her legs, rubbing them softly and forcing her chin up so he could look at her.

But, he dropped her chin.

Her eyes. Her eyes were glowing red. Red like blood.

A snow white hand equipped with razor sharp nails found its way to his neck. She pinned her nails down, enough so they drew blood. 

"You were supposed to die." She snarled, her legs wrapping themselves around as she lowered herself onto him, her hold growing tighter around his neck.   He was struggling for breath at this point, he could feel his soul slowly slipping out of his body.

"And I always finish my jobs."

 

Adrien took pity on the poor creature who had screamed horribly the night before.


	3. FrostBitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition arrives in the castle, and it seems that Adrien seems pretty taken with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Kudos, comment, and have a nice day <3

The snow was thick under their shoes, the men trudging along the white carpet had been at it for about an hour and could still not find any wolves or boars. "Alright, men, let's split up into groups. We'll probably get the area done quicker anyway." Adrien stopped his men, sectioning them off into groups. "I'll go with Nino. We will report back here in three hours."

 

It had been two hours and still Nino and Adrien hadn't found anything. "Damn these enchanted woods, it's like they choose the most important day to snow down on us." Nino groaned, hopping off his horse. "Let's go into this clearing, we might be able to see a bit better." Adrien said, pulling on Plagg's reigns and leading him into the snowy clearing. "Wait, mate, is that..blood?" Nino peered down at the ground. He was correct, amidst the frosted stones and dead flowers were little drops of crismson blood speckled around. Adrien scooped up a handful of snow with a fair amount of blood on it. "Damn, it looks like whatever creature got attacked trailed off that way." The two men started walking West, following the trail of red. After a few minutes they found themselves surrounded by nothing but thick trees and dense fogs.

"There!" Nino pointed at a figure leaning against the foot of the tree. At first it just looked red, but as Adrien took closer steps, he could make out a young woman. Pale skin, almost made invisible by the snow around her, dark blue hair, and a round soft face with red lips and long eyelashes. She was clad in a low cut red cher dress, which had been ripped and torn at the bottom. Her hemline hung low so Adrien could see the curve of her pale breasts, and her feet were bare, covered in frost and blue from the cold.  _It's a girl..a very beautiful girl.._ Adrien thought, rushing over to her side. He shook her shoulder softly, "Miss? Miss?". The woman's eyes fluttered open, her lips paring as she shuddered. As she took in her surroundings her eyes widened and she pushed Adrien away, exhaling violently. "Miss?! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Adrien put his hands on her shoulders, noticing the goosebumps on her skin. She looked at him and he realised how blue her eyes were,  _like crystals._ "How long have you been out here?" He took off his coat and put it over the woman, enveloping her in a blanket of fur and warmth. The woman didn't respond, just stared down at her feet as Adrien picked her up, leading them to Plagg. "Oh geez, what is this?" Nino said, helping Adrien lift her onto the horse. "She won't speak but it seems like she's been here for a while. Let's take her to the castle and maybe she'll tell us why she's out here."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

"Miss, this is Mylene. She'll help you with your bath and dress you. When you're done, Alya will come and prepare your room for you." The girl looked up at Adrien.  _His eyes. His eyes are so green.._ the girl felt his hand on her shoulder and made a sharp intake of breath. He softly pushed her to a short woman, around thirty-five, with blonde braids and a pink sash tied around her head. Her brown eyes were warm and kind. She took the woman's hands and led her to a glorious ornate bathroom with a massive marble tub in the middle. She filled it up with hot water and sprinkled in rosy pink salts. "There you go, miss. Would you like me to wash your hair? The colour is very beautiful, like the sky at night." The woman nodded, slipping into the warm water and sighing as the coldness from her body drifted away into nothing. Mylene poured lotions into the woman's locks, massaging it in and then rinsing it out with more water. When she was done, the girl was wrapped into a large fluffy towel and taken to a room with an enormous closet in it. "Now, from what I recall, you were wearing a red dress. We don't have a lot of those..how about a green one?" Mylene took out a sleeveless grassy coloured dress with a strangely designed turtleneck. The woman grimaced and turned away. Mylene put the dress back. "Oh..well, how about you have a nosy and see if you can find anything you like." The woman scoured through the wardrobe, wrinkling her nose at the gowns she saw. They were all so  _modest_ , so  _prude._ Where were the sleevless, spaghetti straps, low necklines, and see through ends? After some searching, the woman found a dress similar to her own, but was in a lighter hue, almost a carmine.

_\----------------------------------------------------------_

_Knock, knock!_

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how she was doing." Adrien said, stepping into the room. Mylene smiled, a hidden meaning behind it. "Yes, she's fine. Turn around lovely, Adrien wants to see your dress." The woman turned around, and Adrien felt himself flush a deep red. She was, to put it bluntly, beautiful. Her hair was swept up in a loose bun, blue strands fell, framing her face. Her eyelids shone with a hint of brown eyeshadow and her perfect lips glowed with gloss. Her dress was similar to the one he had found her in, except this one was in a lighter shade and had lace sleeves that hung off her shoulders, giving him a full view of her perfectly white collar bone and neck. She smiled shyly at him, but her eyes glistened and sparkled with..something else, and for a second Adrien thought he saw them flash **red.** He cleared his throat, hinting at Mylene to leave.

"You look..lovely." She smirked at him, her fingernail tracing the bone of her collar. He gulped.

"Lovely?" She questioned, and his eyes widened. This was the first time he had heard her spoke. Her voice was like honey, smooth and sweet and seductive.  _Perfection._

"What is-who are you?" Her smile widened at this and her free hand came to rest upon his chest, fingering the collar of his shirt. She stood on her tippy-toes, her breath tickling his ear.

"Marinette."


	4. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've kind of forgotten about this story:/  
> But here's another chapter, I was watching Bram Stoker's Dracula and was in the mood for some seducing and fluff:)
> 
> And I know it's really short! I'm sorry!

"So, where are you from? I mean, do you remember?" Adrien groaned inwardly. How could he not speak to this girl properly? She wasn't that pretty, in fact he barely knew her!  _That's a lie and you know it. She's absolutely gorgeous._

The woman smiled bashfully and turned to inspect a rose. "Oh, far beyond. You wouldn't know it." She stroked the blood red petals aimlessly. Adrien chuckled, "Try me." Marinette leaned forward to smell the rose, looking up at Adrien through long dark eyelashes. Adrien's breath caught in his throat,  _god she's stunning._

Marinette leaned back, turning to look at Adrien with a small smirk, her blue eyes glimmering, a sliver of red around the pupil. "Is this how you flirt with all the ladies, Captain?" She whispered in a low husky voice, raking a nail across Adrien's wrist. Adrien flushed scarlet, his throat becoming dry. "O-only the beautiful ones, m'lady." His breath hitched as Marinette gazed into his eyes, biting her lip. "So, there are others, Captain?" She challenged, a grin starting to appear on her face. He just looked so shocked! "No! No, that's not what I mean at all. It's just you are very beautiful and uh, I-" He was cut off by Marinette's laughing. He would have thought it to be low and seductive, but instead if was light and airy and sounded like bells. Adrien concluded that it was his favourite sound in the entire world. "I was only teasing, Captain. Come, I would love to see the library this palace comes with." She let go of his wrist and walked past him, smiling all the way. Adrien sighed, his red hue still blooming.

Even though he had just called her beautiful and babbled like a major idiot, he concluded that he would do anything to hear her laugh again.


End file.
